kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Demushu
was a Red Over Lord Inves and responsible for countless murders of the old civilization trapped in the Helheim Forest. History When Kaito was searching for Demushu, the Over Lord Inves summons several Elementary Inves to attack Baron so he can escape. It later picks up a pioneer plaque and a Japanese Dictionary that Kaito left to lure it out. Demushu soon meets Kaito in the ruin and talks in a strange language. He also only responds by tossing the plaque and ripping the dictionary, leaving Kaito no choice but to fight. However, Demushu proves to be very strong, even controlling the Helheim's plants easily and pinning Baron to the ground. Before the Over Lord could finish off Baron, Marika appears to distract Demushu as they retreat. Later, Sagara, as a hologram approached the Over Lords as he somehow knew what are they saying. As Gaim searches for the Over Lords in the ruins, Demushu fought him without mercy while Redyue was still reading the dictionary. Before Demushu could finish off Kouta, Redyue stops him and binds Kouta with the Helheim plants as they leave, dropping the Rider as a result of their absence. Deemushu was found by Kaito again, however Baron managed to fight back in Lemon Energy Arms as the Over Lord was overpowered. While fighting, the Over Lord could finally speak Japanese much to Baron's surprise. Before they could finish each other, Gaim appears to stop them before Redyue convinces Demushu to retreat. Later, Demushu attacked the researchers as he was searching for Kaito. However while fighting Zangetsu Shin and Gaim, Rosyuo ordered the Over Lord telepathically to retreat as Deemushu couldn't handle the sound wave from Rosyuo. He was later punished by his master for attacking the humans. Demushu arrive where Gaim and Zangetsu Shin were as he started to attack them. Sigurd appears to fight the Over Lord and demanded him about the Forbidden Fruit. While fighting, a Crack started to open as he enters it which lead him to Zawame. Arriving in Zawame City, Demushu starts to destroy the city, seeing that the city is very ugly. He later fight both Gaim and Baron, but he managed to defeat them. He also explains to Kouta that he lives for battle and those who were weak won't survive. An enraged Kouta becomes Gaim Kachidoki Arms and battles with Demushu. Demushu would have been defeated, if only Marika and the Kurokage Troopers didn't interfere with Gaim. With Gaim overpowered, Deemushu takes the chance to defeat him. After Kaito escapes with an injured Kouta, Demushu battles Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, with Baron Lemon Energy Arms and Knuckle soon join the fray. Personality Unlike Redyue, Demushu thirsts for power. He likes battle more than anything else. As shown, he is more of a musclebound brute than an intellectual, refusing to read a Japanese dictionary offered by Redyue and destroying another beforehand. He also won't hold back and will pull out his full power towards his enemies. Even when Kouta tried to talk with him, Demushu brutally attacked him. A bit similar to his human Rider counterpart from Earth, Kaito, he also wants to destroy the weak and become the strongest of all. Abilities Though not much is known, but so far Demushu had portrayed the ability to summon Helheim plant vines, which were used to entrap enemies. He possessed a broadsword which used for melee combats. His greatest power is using his shockwave powers either by firing a shockwave projectile from his hand, teleportation (commonly for sneak attacks) and even super speed. It was also revealed that Demushu always becomes stronger in each battle. As shown, he was overpowered by Baron Lemon Energy Arms but later he managed to overpower him, along with Gaim Jimber Lemon Arms. He even managed to put a good fight against Gaim Kachidoki Arms. He was no match for Gaim Kiwami Arms and was easily killed. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 21: Yggdrasill's Secret **Episode 23: Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms! **Episode 24: The New Formidable Enemy: Over Lord **Episode 26: Baron's Genesis Transformation! **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms Behind the scenes Portrayal Deemushu is voiced by , who previously voiced the male members of the Kivat-Bat family in Kamen Rider Kiva.http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1203345_2163.html His suit actor is currently unknown. Ethymology The origin of his name " デェムシュ " might be coming from " しんく ", which means "Crimson" in Japanese. This is shadowing that all of his kinds, which is Red Inves, have crimson color. Notes Language Demushu and the other Over Lords seemingly has its own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Demushu's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. References Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Generals Category:Deceased Characters